fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable Anniversary Downloadable Content
Trader locations Should we add in where to find these items? Or create new pages for them with the locations on there?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind, I only just noticed they are already on the page. My bad.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:30, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep I did that yesterday :P Although all of these outfits and weapons will need their own articles eventually anyway, which should indeed include that information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) A bug So it seems there is a bug that a number of people, including myself, are experiencing in regards to DLC. After purchasing the DLC/redeeming the codes, the items do not show up in the inventory lists of the traders, meaning no access to the items. Currently things are being looked at to work out why this is happening.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :So after having finished a graveyard shift and being too wired for sleep, I did some research and learned its an error with Xbox Live not the game, seems some members are having issues downloading and purchasing items.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 19:06, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It is not a glitch. You have to go to the town where the items in the DLC you purchased are being sold and buy them. Even with the Pre-Order DLC. DrogoBoffin (talk) 20:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I know that, and yet they are not in the shops they are meant to be in. Many users are facing this issue, I had thought it due to the issues with xbox Live but seems not.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 05:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Encountering a few Glitches Oracle here been a fan of Fable in all ways since it came out 10 years ago, However I have noticed more than a few glitches in the new Anniversary Fable, Will wait to see what happeneds with the DLC but as far as the glitches I have found that some augmentations wont appear in inventory when recived, and a few key weapons picked up out of cheasts as well as the red wig has dissappeared right off my bald pretty little head! Have encountered a couple of outright freezes in the game as well,. Be carefull If you are any kind of Fable lover as I am, these glitches can be outright crazy for you if your like me and play for hours and hours at a time! Save it often and in differnt save slots, might come in handy if you encounter any of these problems as I have. Hoping to see some game patches to fix these problems soon, but other than that graphics are AWSOME! As always and if you have any problems remembering where all your silver keys and such are you can always look back at the old school TLC walktroughs, Works for me! Oracle4angels (talk) 19:51, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oracle again! so as I got back on my Fable game today and my augmentations were back so that seemed to be only temperary,The bordello quest I have not went back and tried again yet so cant tell you if the reg wig is still causing problems,. Will keep informed. 22:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok something happened when I was playing Fable that I'm not sure counts as a glitch, but... is still weird. Basically, my wife gave me Obsidian leggings (Or whatever it's called), which is from one of the DLCs, specifically, a DLC I did not buy, not complaining since it's good armour, but... don't I need the DLC to get the armour? Does this mean all the DLC is actually on disk or was it included on one of the other DLCs that I did buy? Welshman15 (talk) 20:19, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :No it's not a glitch. All of the DLC content is contained on the game disk. Downloading the items merely unlocks them. There have been multiple reports of wives giving the Hero items from not only the DLC packs but from dealer specific bonus packs. See: http://forum.lionhead.com/yaf_postst2943_Wifes-with-benefits.aspx -Garry Damrau(talk) 04:52, March 1, 2014 (UTC)